


Let Me Introduce To You, My Future

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony Stark was an A list actor, he had everything going for him, he had the perfect acting career, he had the perfect apartment, and even a perfect fiance, but what wasn't perfect was that, he head never came out to the world about his fiance, he was known to be a playboy, a big flirt, but this wasn't okay for Steve. Tony had decided to hold a press conference for it.





	Let Me Introduce To You, My Future

Steve walks into the apartment and threw his jacket on the sofa, he was clearly frustrated. Walking behind him was a clear tipsy Tony Stark, who can't stop giggling from the club they went. It was 2 am and Steve was tired but mostly frustrated.

"I can't fucking believe you Tony!" Steve sighs as he puts his hands around his hips, staring at the drunk man.

"Ssshhh Language!" Tony chuckles.

"Don't fucking Ssshhh me!" Steve said angrily.

"I'm so fucking disappointed in you! How could you Tony!" Steve said.

"How could I what?" Tony asked him, with his puppy dogs’ eyes, as he stood in front of Steve, putting his arms around Steve's waist.

"Don't act dumb Tony, you clearly know what you did." Steve said as he tries to push Tony's arms away.

"Tell me what's wrong baby?" Tony asked with a tilt of his head.

"At the club! You were flirting with Natasha and Clint, they were clearly the new models at the New York Fashion Week that we went last week, and you flirt with Wanda Maximoff, the journalist from Times magazine. Don't get me started with the upcoming actress Pepper Potts that you're supposed to have a bedroom scene with. I clearly told your director not to have a bed scene!” Steve groans.

“Come on baby, we talked about this. And you know how Director Fury is like, if he wants it, he gets it. Honestly you know at the end of the day, I’m in your bed.” Tony said.

“Well you might be in my bed at the end of the day, but you’re up in someone’s throat every fucking day. I’m not being an overly jealous fiancé here, but you know how things are, and all that gossip that’s going around that you’re sleeping with Pepper Potts, and you have a kid on the side.” Steve sighs, as he rests his head onto Tony’s shoulders.

“Come on baby, it’s late, let’s sleep alright. We going to have a long day tomorrow. I don’t think I want to be in these clothes anymore. Let’s go and shower alright.” Tony said, as he rubs Steve’s back.

“Alright baby.” Steve said, as they walked together to their bedroom.

As they got into the bath, Tony slides behind Steve, Tony massage Steve stiff shoulders, Steve leans into Tony’s soft touch, Tony kissed the back of Steve head, Tony hums the usual Italian songs his mum would sing for him, he massaged Steve’s arms, as Steve lay against his chest. He could feel Steve slowly relax in his embrace. As they were done with their bath and rinse off the soap from their body, Steve went off to get change, while Tony stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection, looking at his dog tag necklace that was hanging around his neck, with a simple silver ring attached to it. It was Steve’s army dog tag, and it was the ring that Steve proposed to him, on their anniversary.

Steve and Tony were busy baking a cake in the kitchen, as they teased each other, throwing flour at each other, Tony cracking an egg on to Steve’s head, as they laughed at each other, they hugged and enjoyed themselves that weekend. As Tony was cleaning the flour out of his eyes in their bathroom, Steve was pacing around their bedroom, with flour still covering half of his face. Tony steps out of their bathroom, with a towel around his shoulders.

“Steve honey, it was a bad decision to actually have a food fight, honestly I can’t get the flour out of my hair.” Tony sighs as he rubs his wet hair.

“Tony, could you sit on the bed for a while, I need to talk to you about something.” Steve said, as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Is it really important right now baby? I need to get all of this out of me.” Tony said as he walks over to the bed, plopping himself on it.

“It’s really important, well for me.” Steve said, as he walks over to the bed, he sighs then took a seat.

“What’s wrong baby, talk to me. I’m here for you hunny.” Tony said, as he places his hands over Steve’s.

“Hunny, how long have we been together?” Steve asked him.

“We met when we’re in high school, you were a senior and I was just a freshman, I remember the first football game I went, and I saw you crushing it on the field. And all I know, I want to talk to you, get to know you, to be with you. And I’m glad I’m here with you.” Tony said, as he kissed Steve’s cheeks.

“I remember the first time I saw you on stage, you did the Rocky Horror show, where you sang and dance and act, I remember seeing you smile, on that very stage and I was in love, you completely took my breath away. And I can’t forget our first kiss that we shared in our school corridor, that was the most magical thing that ever happened to me.” Steve said, as he laced their fingers together.

“But it sucks though, when our relationship was just about to bloom, you graduated from high school, and straight went into the army, and It did break my heart so bad.” Tony sighs, as he rests his head on Steve’s shoulders.

“But baby, we wrote to each other, half the time, we talked over the phone, and whenever I could get some time off, I went back to see you, to continue watch your plays, even during college. You were amazing and still am. Your love for the stage, for the spotlight, that amazes me half the time. And I love you so much for that. Look where it brought us, imagine if we broke up years ago during high school prom, wouldn’t that suck, we wouldn’t be here right now.” Steve said, as he kissed Tony’s temple.

“But we would still have found each other, they say true love will always find each other.” Tony whispers.

“Tony baby, listen up. I’ve fallen for you when I was just 18, and now I’m 28, and I’m still in love with you, I neve stopped loving you. I gave you this, my dog tag necklace when I was leaving for Afghanistan. They say in the army, if you give your dog tag to your partner, it’s a tiny reminder of the guy you love so much, I want you wear it because you miss me. You wear it because, even though it sounds really idiotic, it’s nice to wear something that I’m also wearing 7,000 miles away. It feels like I’m a little closer. True, maybe it only makes me feel 6,999 miles closer, but closer is closer.” Steve said, as he looks at Tony, he got up from his side, and went on his knees, in front of Tony.

“And now I’m back here, with you. And I want to be here with you, forever. Till the very end, baby. Be my forever, will you?” Steve said, as he pulls out a simple silver ring.

“Oh Steve! Yes, fucking yes I’ll be your forever!” Tony said, as he leans down and hugs Steve. Back to reality.

“Tony hunny! Come on get change, you going to catch a cold.” Steve said from their bedrooms.

“Coming hunny!” Tony said, as he looks at his reflection one last time, it’s unfair to treat Steve this way, Tony had decided to text Rhodey, for him to make a press conference tomorrow.

Ever since Steve got discharged from the army, he was Tony’s personal bodyguard, he had escorted Tony to every award show, to every set, to every party. And Tony appreciate it so much, Steve had given up everything for him, and now he’s willing to risk his career for him, Tony took a deep breath in, as he walks up the stage, he had a press conference to do, and thanks to Rhodey it was a success.

“Hello everyone, sorry for the last-minute press conference, I just had to clear the air for everyone.” Tony said, as he taps the microphone, and clears his throat, he smiles to the camera.

“I’m not taking any questions today, I just want to say what’s on my mind, and that is.” Tony said, as he took a pause and turn to his side, Steve was there by the stage, watching over him.

“The rumours are true, I’m in love. I’m very in love with someone right now. Actually, we’re engaged, and we’re planning a wedding right now, and I wish everyone would accept the fact that I want to be happy, and I want all of you to meet my fiancé, Steve Rogers.” Tony said, he then stood up, and walks over to Steve, placing his arm behind him.

“I love you Steve, and I don’t want to risk us anymore. I want the whole would to know that, Tony Stark is marrying his high school sweetheart.” Tony said as he grins up to Steve.

“I love you too, my future.” Steve whispers as he leans down and kissed Tony on the lips.

You could hear the cheers and groans from the crowd, some were happy, some were not, you could hear the cameras clicking, journalist trying to ask questions, Tony looks over Steve’s shoulders, Rhodey was shaking his head, but he gave Tony a thumbs up and smiles at him. Rhodey then took over the press conference, while Tony went back stage to continue making out with Steve Rogers.


End file.
